


Snowflake Pendant

by sapphirelance



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hrid has a thing for jewelry, Kiran is a dork, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla as fuck, tent sex?, this author sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: Kiran and the Order of Heroes make their way towards Nifl. Little does she know that the pendant Fjorm gave her to ward off the cold isn't going to work the way she thought it would.
Relationships: Hríd/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 57





	Snowflake Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen someone so pretty you could cry?
> 
> I know Hrid is probs old news by now, but ice boy is still hot.

The Order’s canvas tents weren’t much to ward off the frigid air, but any little bit would be welcome. The closer the army approached Nifl, the more the little things would matter in keeping the chill away. With every mile traveled, the temperature seemed to plummet faster and faster. Eventually, Kiran, Anna, and Alfonse agreed it would be better to set up camp before it got to be too cold. 

But the Order’s march had been stalled when they weren’t nearly as prepared as they had hoped. What should have been a one-night set up now was on night number three. 

Amid the books stacked atop her table, Kiran had carved out a nook for herself. With a blanket draped over her lap and a cup of warm tea, she was more than content in her hidey-hole. The warm brew slid down her throat with ease, warming her to the bone as she peered over the map sprawled out before her. Pulling out some carved wooden pieces from a box atop the table, she placed them accordingly on the map to plot out the next potential routes they would need to know to reach their destination as quickly and efficiently as possible.

And as warmly as possible.

Kiran’s pen scratched against the paper of her notebook, scribbling out some quick notes for herself before turning to a separate piece of paper to formally write her plans on and would later give to Alfonse for approval before the night was over. She closed the leather-bound book with a little snap, turning to the map carefully as she considered her plan, toying with a little figurine between her fingers. Absent-mindedly, a hand went to her mouth, propping her head up by her elbow as she slumped in her chair, eyes not leaving the map.

One of her hands went to her mop of light hair, weaving her fingers through the platinum locks as a small frown twisted her lips. Her fingers fell to the snowflake pendant hanging around her neck that Fjorm had given her. Her thin fingers smoothed over the small blue stone in the center. No matter how close she kept it to her, the gold snowflake was always cold to the touch. A byproduct of Niflean metal, perhaps. 

“It’s a talisman,” the princess had told her. “It will ward off the cold some. I hope it serves as a promise you’ll visit my homeland someday.” 

“What would make you think I wouldn’t?” Kiran smiled fondly. Despite the heartbreak after losing Gunnthra, Fjorm had pressed on, and Kiran swore she’d do everything she could to reunite the family once again. 

She had been successful. She smiled to herself as the picture of Hrid, Ylgr, and Fjorm embracing once they reunited came to mind. 

“Kiran?” The familiar voice of the crown prince broke the summoner from her thoughts. 

Gods, how long had Hrid been standing there? Rising onto her feet, Kiran made her way to the entrance of her tent, peeling away the canvas flap to let him in. He looked completely unfazed by the cold—Kiran felt slightly foolish for forgetting that he probably wouldn’t be affected too badly. A faint blush painted her cheeks pink as she turned away, tying the tent flap tightly behind him to seal out the chill. 

“Sorry, I hope you weren’t out there long. I got caught up in going over tomorrow’s march. Kinda just zoned out,” Kiran explained as she went about pouring him a cup of tea, without him even indicating if he wanted any. Not like he minded. 

“I’d expect nothing less from you, Kiran,” Hrid replied evenly with a little chuckle. The little chimes of a spoon hitting the sides of the ceramic mug brought his attention from Kiran’s face to the mug she clutched in her hand, watching as Kiran set the stirring spoon down and waited for the mixture to stop swirling, lest she spill. 

“So what brings you by?” She turned back to him with the intention of offering it to him, but instead nearly bumped into him—further imagining the catastrophe of spilling the contents of the mug on him, and already internally apologizing. Clearly, she hadn’t been paying attention to realize he had crossed over the space of the tent to her, let alone hear him. 

Hrid didn’t answer right away, finding himself captivated in one of the rare moments the summoner was without her hood. In fact, she was without her usual coat altogether. Instead, she had donned a white coat lined with thick fur for warmth, little flecks of gold and turquoise thread appeared around the fastenings that were purposefully put to the side. Definitely Niflean style, and it suited her lithe frame marvelously. His icy hands encased her own instead with a firm, but not unkind grip and Kiran was sure she’d drop the mug. Miraculously, her fingers held fast, avoiding a spill for the time being. Glacier eyes looked into hers with a notable hint of mischief. That signature smile of his starting to appear...

“Uhhh…” _Genius, Kiran._

Hrid chuckled, albeit a little nervously, taking the cup from her rigid fingers. “I actually came by to check up on you. Fjorm and I have been making sure everyone is prepared for the cold as we get closer to Nifl…” Kiran could feel the tingle of the chill emitting from him, giving her goosebumps. He probably was still talking to her and she was zoning out again. Dammit, why was he so cute? 

He raised the cup to his lips, enjoying the sweet taste of the tea that Kiran offered. After finishing a sip, lowering the cup from his face, his eyes caught just below Kiran’s face. The royal snowflake emblem pendant hanging from the Summoner’s neck, the very symbolism of his family. Cast from the same precious metal as the circlets, crowns, ceremonial swords, and armor of the royal family, typically inlaid with gems of topaz and aquamarine. His mind’s eye ventured to picture her with the queen’s circlet resting perfectly atop her light hair. Hrid could feel his heart race, pounding wildly in his chest. He reached out, with a ghost of a touch to Kiran’s breast, picking up and resting the gold charm against two fingers while gliding his thumb across the front. 

Then he paused. As if he were snapping right out of a trance. As if he just realized how close in proximity he and Kiran had become. As if he were possessed by another. It wasn’t proper. Nothing about him being here alone in her tent with the Summoner was supposedly “proper”. It wasn’t proper that he wanted it. That he wanted her even closer—pressed up against him, sharing heat. Defeated and slightly ashamed of his sudden possessiveness, he gently, but quickly, let go of the necklace. Kiran finding sudden interest in the rug as her cheeks flushed furiously once she realized he was uncomfortable. 

“Kiran, I…I apologize,” Hrid stammered as he set the mug down on the table, the brew inside still fresh and steaming. “That was completely inappropriate. I should-uh…I should go.” 

“Huh…? Wait! Just—! No-no-no!” Kiran scrambled after him towards the tent entrance, his long strides made him a Titan compared to her short and hurried ones. She grasped his arm in a desperate attempt to keep the ice prince where he stood, stumbling into his grasp. Hrid paused, helping her instantly to her feet before meeting her gaze. 

“Y-you don’t have to go!” Kiran assured him, her tone coming across more urgent than she intended. He considered her for a moment as she righted herself, clearing her throat. “Please,” she said more clearly. “Stay. I can show you my plans if you’d like. It wouldn’t hurt to get your opinion on them, seeing as how you’re native to these parts.” 

Hrid exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in, letting his shoulders drop from their rigid stance and giving her a nod. Kiran finding relief in his tacit acceptance of her request. Both stood over the map. Kiran pointed out her figurines to him, explaining the advantages and disadvatanges she foresaw as he plotted. As time passed, Hrid began to lose himself as she spoke. His eyes locked again with the pendant swinging wildly across her collarbone after her fitful movements. It made him think again of her wearing the queen’s circlet—maybe even her dressed in the royal colors. That pendent dangling farther and farther down her chest. Her smiling up at him...

To hell with it. 

Kiran turned to look up at Hrid, but when she did, she met with a very determined look etched into his face. She raised an eyebrow in question. “Something wro—” 

Hrid’s hands went immediately to Kiran’s sides, yanking her warmth in towards him, crashing his lips to hers as he craned his neck down to meet her height. With a muffled yelp, Kiran frantically tried to match his pace in an awkward dance between the two of them. Her mind still trying to register what was happening. Despite herself, her fingers wove into his stoney hair. She drew herself closer to his frame, wrapping a spare arm around his neck. The kisses grew hungrier—both exchanging nibbles and bites of whatever flesh was nearest. 

Hrid's arms slid southward along Kiran’s body, contouring every curve he found under his calloused palms and memorizing the trail along the way. He settled in at her waist, wrapping his arms snugly around her middle. He ached to bring them up higher and higher, her breasts just inches away. But the little moans he incited from her kept his hands where they were.

Kiran let out a surprised yelp as his hands slid back down over her rear and under her thighs, hoisting her up to his level without breaking their kiss. Her legs and arms wound around him for stability, holding him as close as clothes would allow.

He fumbled backwards towards Kiran’s bed, sitting atop it while securing the Summoner in his lap, her legs draping on both sides. Nothing about how they were positioned was elegant, but neither of them wanted to break apart to fix it. Hrid desperately wanted to remove Kiran’s coat, but he was hard pressed to do so—knowing it was her only way of warding off the chill. Minus the pendant, of course. Even still, Hrid hesitated. She shouldn’t be uncomfortable for his own sake and she was already so unaccustomed to the freezing temps.

Though, thank the gods, Kiran was already three steps ahead of him. Finding every latch that held his armor in place and with nimble fingers undid every one of them, letting the icy Niflean gold fall to the bed. One slipping right off the sheets, clattering as it fell to the floor. Kiran went immediately to her own coat, Hrid watching intensely as she slid the white hood off her shoulders, letting it pool below her and leaving her in just a t-shirt. Her small hands went to his, pulling them towards her and placing them on her shoulders as subtle encouragement. 

Hrid eased, pressing against her lips with his own as he hooked his thumbs under the hem of her top. With a gentle tug, he helped her guide it over her head. As the garment came off her body, leaving her just in a black bra, Hrid couldn’t help but pause, reveling her as she sat atop his lap. He would commit every piece of her to memory—the light scent of tea, the sweetness of it still on her lips from kissing. The way her porcelain skin felt under his fingers—warm and smooth as if she were a sculpture. 

Kiran flushed, heat prickling her cheeks pink as she watched Hrid’s eyes roam over her figure, drinking every ounce of her in like a man parched. Kiran wasn’t one to fuss over her figure—hair usually tied up in a messy knot at the base of her skull. Agile muscles took place of some of her curves, the demanding environment of Askr had made her more tone than she had been in her world. Her breasts weren’t anything she’d consider extravagant. Her skin possibly even covered in dirt, or dried blood spattered over her face from training or actual battle, not to mention the scars, freckles and a few moles that peppered her skin. Times like this made her wonder if she should have cared more about her appearance, but the way Hrid looked at her made her soften. Her own hands went to his bare chest. The cool skin against hers made her jump a little, making Hrid chuckle and break out that smile of his.

Both caught one another staring at each other and started to laugh. Hrid’s face flushed, matching Kiran’s pink hue as he began to feel her warmth sinking in. 

“Sorry, Kiran,” he apologized, shaking his head. “Y-You’re beyond beautiful. I couldn’t—” He cleared his throat. “…Sorry.” 

_You’re beautiful. Wait, no, don’t—_ “No-No, it’s okay.” Kiran smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting herself warm another part of him. “I’m just…not used to being so exposed.” 

“Having me stare at you likely isn’t helping that, is it?”

Kiran flushed darker, she felt as though the heat in her face could warm the tent sufficiently. “It’s quite endearing, actually.” 

There was another moment of awkward silence between them before they chuckled again. Hrid’s hand slowly dragged up and down her biceps, feeling the goosebumps under his touch that each glide left in its wake.

“I’m unsure of what is supposed to be done at this point,” he said, eyes averting hers for a brief moment. His heart thundered and pounded against his rib cage. “Though, if you want to continue further, I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

“Oh?” Kiran teased, watching that blush across his face grow significantly more intense. Gods, he was so cute. A moment of boldness surged, planting a firm kiss against his lips. One he reciprocated eagerly, cradling the side of her face with his palm as their lips melded together. When Kiran pulled away, her eyes darted across his form before meeting his gaze. “I-I would like that. Uh-” she forced herself to take a breath, hoping to quell her own pulse bursting in her center. “You’re just…Uhm. I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“I won’t do anything without your approval, I can assure you—” Kiran cut him off with another kiss. A dull ache that had been gnawing at her at her core now was starting to growl. Hrid could feel a damp spot beginning to tease his middle from where she was sitting.

“I know, Hrid, it’s okay. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t know that.” Kiran felt Hrid relax against her. A reassurance that brought him ease, but also encouragement as his hands wound themselves up her sides, slipping between the black fabric of her bra and her skin. His lips claiming hers over and over again, growing increasingly hungrier as he worked the garment off. Only prying himself away from her lips long enough to rip the bra over her head. Once she was free, Kiran went to work on Hrid, hoping to only return the favor as their kisses began to render her senseless. 

Kiran's back found the mattress, at one with the sheets as Hrid began trailing his kisses down the slope of her chin and neck, marking her at the base before continuing southward towards her core. Cold fingers traced over her breasts as he kissed where they started at her chest, making Kiran gasp and writhe under his touch. Gentle, languid strokes with icy fingers up, down, and across. Every peep and moan Kiran uttered goaded him forward. She squirmed under him.

“C-Cold!” Kiran managed. Hrid only chuckled, lightly dragging those same icy digits across her stomach, giving her a shiver. 

“You can warm me, can’t you?” he teased. Damn him. Kiran wove her fingers through his hair again as the warmth of his lips encircled her nipple. The swirls of his tongue caused her fingers to curl and tighten, his locks in between. 

The ache between her legs flared, giving way to a moan. She didn’t want Hrid to stop, but there were other areas that needed attention. One of the hands she had wound in his hair snaked downwards, two fingers sliding into her panties and into the wet folds to her clit. Another moan escaped her lips. Her fingers guided him to where the desire was building and at once his thumb found its place at her clit, two other fingers sliding into her with ease.

“Gods, Kiran,” Hrid groaned, going back to her neck with starving kisses as his fingers scissored inside. Adding a third finger inside, Hrid felt Kiran remove her hand, letting him pleasure her as her hips began to rock against his fingers. Her essence lightly coating his fingers as her climax surged through her with a shudder, moaning his name in praise as she rode it out. 

Hrid pulled away from her all but a breath, enough to look at her clearly as his coated fingers pressed against her lips before his own lips did. Both exchanging a taste her fluids. 

“Absolutely divine,” he said. His breath warm against her neck. Kiran had no idea just his fingers alone could feel so good. She just stared out into space, trying to catch her breath as Hrid began to kiss her again, bringing her back to the present. “A goddess.” 

Kiran huffed a laugh. Pushing herself back up on shaky elbows, she brought herself upright, pushing down on Hrid’s shoulder. The Niflean eagerly complied, lying on his back as Kiran climbed atop, sitting on his abdomen. She walked her fingers across his chiseled middle, leaning in closely to nibble his taught neck—her lips dancing across the mild saltiness of skin, starting to perspire some from their activities. Hrid groaned as she made it to his jaw. Strong hands seized her hips, pulling her upward past his face. Kiran sat up, frowning, but soon realized what he was up to as he slid flat onto his back, taking her center in towards his face. Kiran bit her lip to keep back the moans as Hrid’s tongue pierced her folds.

“Hrid!” Kiran nearly screamed, grasping the cot frame for dear life as Hrid’s tongue assaulted her clit, sending waves of pleasure through every ounce of her being. All the air left Kiran’s body, her chest heaving for more as the prince relentlessly continued. All too soon, Kiran shuddered, flushing morbidly as she came with his face still under her. Shrieking as she clamped her eyes shut, too overcome by her orgasm to do much about her embarrassment.

She expected Hrid to be annoyed, but when he came up for air, Kiran could only see a look of pure bliss—heavily intoxicated. Drunk off her essence as the remnants of it shone on his lips before he licked it away—never an utterance of her coming too soon or all over his face. Still, she covered her face with her hand, beyond embarrassed when she thought about what just happened. She had never done anything like this— 

“Hey.” Hrid’s breathy voice broke her away from her thoughts, pulling her hand away from her face gently before replacing it with his own and capturing her lips again. Kiran tasted her own fluids on his lips once more as she felt his strong grip around her, pulling her to sit in his lap. She could feel his length tease her core, his own fluids beginning to form at the tip. Kiran was already so sensitive that the light ghostly touches were amplified. Both locked eyes for a split second in silent agreement before Kiran positioned herself over him, his hands cupping her upper thighs for support. With deft fingers, Kiran took his length, guiding it inside of her. Both let out a moan as Kiran gripped Hrid’s shoulders for stability, letting herself adjust at her own pace as she slowly sank down on his shaft. Her lips found his again, both opening their mouths to one another as Kiran finally felt Hrid hilt beneath her. 

The initial surprise had vanished from both of them. Kiran experimentally lifted herself ever so slightly before thrusting towards him again, giving her a well-deserved groan from Hrid as she did it again, only a little more faster, letting his member hit into those spots within her she never knew existed. Again, nearly removing herself from him before sliding back down. Faster. Their breaths growing more and more erratic. 

Next thing she knew, Kiran was flat on her back. Hrid still inside of her, but now towering over her instead. Propping himself up with one arm, the other cradling one of her thighs in his palm with a surprising mix of tenderness and ferocity as he fucked her.

“I believe I’ve found my favorite angle of you, Summoner,” he panted, his smile wicked. Each of her squeaks and moans goading him into going harder and faster than he imagined he’d ever do. “So sensitive for me.” 

“Gods—Hrid!” Kiran gasped, fingers curling around his neck as he released her leg to give attention to her clit. Kiran arched her neck, her toes curling in pleasure as his once icy digits, now plenty warm, glided across her sensitive skin.

“That’s a good girl,” he cooed. 

“M’so close,” Kiran moaned, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the stimulation. 

And so was he, Hrid realized. “Kiran, I'm—”

“Inside,” 

Hrid paused for a split second as Kiran came, feeling his own release right after spilling into her. Kiran was warmed to the core, better than any brew of tea ever could accomplish. Hrid rode it out with a few more weak thrusts before nearly collapsing atop of her. Hot breaths hit her skin as both of them fought to catch their breaths. Hrid slid out from her, covered in her essence and his own leaking out from between her folds. He fell to her side, nuzzling against her as breathy, sweet kisses peppered her face. Hrid’s glacier eyes adorned her, a hand extending to her jawline he traced with the sides of his fingers. Never had she ever felt so cherished. So loved. She melted into his grasp, bringing him in closer to kiss him properly—with what her need for air would allow. 

And through all that, her pendent was still cold to the touch, despite the sweat and the heat her body gave off. Kiran’s shaky fingers glided over the metal. Hrid took her hand, lightly kissing each finger.

“Well, this was certainly not what I had planned for tonight,” Kiran smirked, nuzzling closer into Hrid’s side. “Though, what’s a good tactician if not prepared to adapt?” 

Hrid chuckled, his palm running slowly up her thigh and over her lower belly. “Well, it certainly wasn’t my intention of coming to your tent to seduce you—though you make it difficult when I see you wearing the royal crest so casually.”

“Well, Fjorm said it _would_ ward the cold, she just never said _how_. Is this how your people stay warm?” 

At that Hrid broke into one of the largest grins Kiran had ever seen on him, complimenting his laughter. She leaned even more into his side, brushing aside pieces of his hair. “Stay with me? Hopefully Alfonse won’t get a bright idea to bug out in the middle of the night.” 

Hrid pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re a busy woman, Kiran. Do you find it acceptable that someone could catch us like this if they were to come in?” 

“I sincerely doubt anyone will be going out unless they have to. I’m okay with it if you are.” 

Hrid nodded, turning towards the wash basin Kiran left near her bedside. In the dim light of the tent, Hrid wet the hand towel just slightly, squeezing out the extra water into the bowl before returning to her. Gently running his pointer finger over the inside of her thigh, he prompted Kiran to open her legs a bit, allowing him to clean her off. Kiran melted into the bed, her eyes beginning to feel heavy with every stroke Hrid made. Once he finished, Hrid pulled the blanket at the foot of the cot and covered them both, nestling into her back and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kiran smiled, content. The thought of someone popping in on them the least of her concerns. 

And when the chilly evening gave way to morning, Kiran rose first and changed into fresh clothes, laying all of Hrid’s in one place at the foot of the bed. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she turned and snuck out of the tent, heading towards the Prince of Askr with her strategy for going forward in hand. 


End file.
